


Blackmail

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary did not love him.  She couldn’t bear for him to touch her.  She loathed him for what he had forced her to do.  She stared at her new husband sleeping beside her and wished him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ridiculous views about Henry’s character floating around. People are clinging on to their chosen ships when they are sinking I suppose. One view is that Henry is up to no good and a blackmailer. Another view is that Mary looked unhappy in what we think might be her wedding dress. Why would she be unhappy if she is marrying Henry? I’ve just taken those two things and weaved a story around them. So maybe the other shippers do have their uses after all! 
> 
> This story may confuse the hell out of you. So suspend your disbelief because it is all a bit far fetched. All I ask is that you stick with it to the end.

Mary did not love him. She couldn’t bear for him to touch her. She loathed him for what he had forced her to do. She stared at her new husband sleeping beside her and wished him dead.  
_______________________________________

The telephone call had come the day after the race. The familiar voice.  
“We need to meet.”  
“I don’t think that is a good idea.”  
“Oh I think we must.”  
Something in his tone told Mary that all was not well and she could not refuse.  
________________________________________

Mary felt vulnerable and on edge when they met at the restaurant, and before long the conversation took an unexpected turn.  
“Tell me about Marigold.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Your sister’s bastard.”  
“What?!” Mary had already understood the truth but how did HE know?  
“I have a proposal for you. I wont go to the press with what I know – if you marry me.” Mary’s blood ran cold.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Because I love you and I want to marry you. Surely you know that this is a last gasp attempt to have you as my wife.”  
“You say you love me, but how can you when you try to force me into marrying you. I could never love you as my husband, not like this.”  
“You can, and you will, in time.”  
“You bastard.”  
“That may be, but right now I am the bastard who can save your family from ruin – or destroy it.”  
“I need to…” Mary ran from the table to the powder room and was violently sick.  
His betrayal was absolute and deep and she hated him for it. She meekly returned to the table. He had the upper hand and Mary knew it.

“Don’t think about it too long. I want us to be married quickly, before my tongue starts to wag. But when you do think about it - think of the ruin and scandal your family would face. Don’t forget that I know all of your dark secrets, that you have so generously confided in me and this is one scandal too many.”  
“And you’re so desperate that you would have me like this?”  
“Yes.” He gave her an arrogant smile. “I will have you Mary. Be in no doubt about that.”  
___________________________________________

Mary talked to the only family member she could truly rely on to give her sensible advice.  
“Tom I don’t have a choice.”  
“This is wrong. You can’t give in to blackmail like this. We need to talk to Edith.”  
“No, let me do this. At least this resolves the problem of Henry once and for all. My future would be settled.”

____________________________________________

After Mary agreed and the engagement was announced, Henry’s daily telephone calls and letters stopped. There was nothing more to say. It was all arranged now.

 

“Mary this is madness,” were Tom’s last words to her on the morning of her wedding day. The wedding was kept to a small party of the close family. Although they didn’t know that she was sacrificing her happiness for their sake, everyone present had their suspicions. Mary’s actions made no sense. 

The horror of the wedding night awaited.  
“NO!” Mary shrank away from his touch.  
He was angry but thankfully he had some scruples.  
“I’ll accept your ‘No’ for now. But tomorrow it had better be ‘Yes’ or I will start talking.”

_________________________________________

Now in the cold light of the morning, dark thoughts crowded in on Mary and she was sickened by her situation. She got up and dressed quickly. Her suitcase was already packed for the honeymoon, so she took it along with some things from her dressing table and slipped out of the room. She left behind a note - _‘I don’t belong to you. Do your worst.’_

Mary knocked quietly on Tom’s door.  
“Mary – I hope this means you’ve come to your senses.”  
“Yes, I think so. Will you take George and I to the station?”  
“Of course. Where will you go?”  
“You know where.”  
“Despite the scandal?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I’ll gladly drive you and explain to Edith and the rest of the family. I can arrange for you to be met from the train in London as well.”  
“Bless you Tom.”

The train was delayed several times on the way to London and the journey took hours. George was full of excitement and questions.  
“We’re going to have a great adventure Georgie.”

When the two escapees finally arrived in London, Mary was shocked to see that Henry was waiting for her.  
“Henry!”  
“You’re coming home with me. My car is outside.”  
Henry scooped up George and led Mary to his car. They drove to his London house in silence, keeping their emotions in check to avoid a ‘scene’ in front of George.

Henry carried George into the house and carefully set him down on a sofa so that he didn’t wake the sleeping boy. It was only then that he turned to Mary. They rushed into each other’s arms and she buried her face in his chest and wept. 

“Henry I’m so glad to see you.”  
“Oh my darling girl. Mary I can’t believe you’re really here.”  
“I tried to forget you. I tried. I never stopped loving you.”  
“When I heard about the engagement I was convinced that you didn’t have any feelings for me at all. Please don’t cry Mary. My love.” He wiped away her tears and touched kisses all over face, settling tenderly on her lips. It had been so long since their last kiss, before the race, before everything changed. “Tom telephoned me to explain what had happened and that you were coming to me. Why didn’t you tell me you were in trouble? I would have helped you."  
“I thought I was doing the right thing – so you could be free to live your life how you wanted and George and I would have security. I was wrong, I was so wrong. It’s a nightmare and I can’t wake up.”  
“It’s going to be alright I promise you. Tom and I have a plan.”  
“But I married him and now he has rights over George and I.”  
“But he doesn’t have your heart, that’s the most important thing.”  
“My heart is yours.”  
“Then we’ll deal with this together. We’ll never be parted again. We’ll find a way. Come on, you’ve had a long journey and you’re exhausted – let’s get some sleep and things will be brighter in the morning.”  
“Where can George sleep?”  
“He can sleep with us. He’ll be frightened if he wakes up in a strange bed.”

The three of them settled down to sleep. Henry held them both in his arms and Mary felt safe at last.

In the warm light of the morning, Mary gazed at Henry. The man she would face the world with. The man she trusted. The man who loved her. The man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> SO – who is the husband? Well you decide. Gillingham? Napier? Carlisle? I doubt it could be Blake. Anyway I just wanted to turn that bizarre blackmail theory on its head.


End file.
